narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beasts of the Ash Tree
|image=BeastEagle-hawk.jpg;Vethrfolnir-ari Bio thunder dragon by firhunter-d58xuen.jpg;Nidhogg |kanji=神獣の灰木 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shinjū no Haiki |literal english=Divine Beasts of the Ash Tree |english tv=Beasts of the Ash Tree |viz manga=Ash Beasts |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Space–Time Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |hand signs=Clap hands-> Technique specific seal |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Manga }} Beasts of the Ash Tree (神獣の灰木,Shinjū no Haiki Lit, "Divine Beasts of the Ash Tree") is a summoning jutsu that Kaname learned from the Takamagahara Scroll. This jutsu is said to have a high chakra cost, limiting even the strongest ninja only able to use it once a month. Like a normal summon Kaname will draw blood, from this point he clap his hands together then will slam his hand on his chest. After doing this his skin turns white like ash and a large hole opens in the middle of his chest. From this point by making three different seals, he is able to summon three different creatures. In all causes, Kaname is directly connected to the summons. Meaning if he is removed from it the summon will vanish. Three Beasts Vethrfolnir-ari By making the bird seal a large amount of wind will quickly shoot form the hole and rise into the the sky, causing a storm. From here a large twister will from around Kaname and pull him into the sky. From their as large bird like creature will descend from the clouds.. Ratatoskr By making the rat seal Nidhogg By making the dragon seal a mass of earth and bones erupts from the hole which forms into a large dragon. With each movement the dragon releases a stream of purple lightning, that is able to turn water into seam. The dragon is capable of flight as well as releasing a massive stream of lightning infused fire at a target. While the dragon's size makes it dangerous, it real power appears when it is damaged. Each time it takes a given amount of damage it shrinks in size, increasing its speed. Upon reaching a certain size it will began to cover Kaname in an armor like fashion. Upon completely covering him the dragon will then precede to viciously attack those Kaname sees a enemies. While covered in the armor, Kaname is unable to use any of his abilities other then dispelling the dragon, thus ending the jutsu. Due to this large drain of the jutsu Kaname will allow the dragon to deal with his enemies and retreat before dispelling his summon. Trivia * Vethrfolnir is the name of the hawk that sits on the ari (unnamed eagle's head). **'Ari' is an Old Norse word meaning Eagle. * Ratatoskr (Old Norse, generally considered to mean "drill-tooth" or "bore-tooth") is a squirrel who runs up and down the world tree Yggdrasil to carry messages between the unnamed eagle, perched atop Yggdrasil, and the wyrm Níðhöggr, * Níðhöggr (Malice Striker, often anglicized Nidhogg) is a dragon who gnaws at a root of the World Tree, Yggdrasill. * Ash Tree is another name used for yggdrasil the world tree in Norse Myth. Also See * Four Stags.